


Xingese Love Stories

by Lexi1



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi1/pseuds/Lexi1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bunch of random stories, some will include my own Fullmetal Alchemist oc and who I paired her with, but it's mainly focused around Ling and Lanfan.<br/>Linglan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other stories and comment! You can give some suggestions too!

Beginning!

Hey! This is Lexi1 and I'm here to tell you what this is about!

As you guessed, this is mainly focused around Ling and Lanfan, but other shippings will be added! Like Kaili and Italy, Mei and Al, Ed and Winry, ect.

If you want me to do something specific just comment and I'll get around to it!

First up, it's Valentines day!


	2. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines day in Xing! Unfortunately, a groups of friends decided to visit on the same day to visit the Xingese Emperor!
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Besides everything? ;)

On a particularly boring day at the Xing Palace, the servants were serving ordinary Xingese dishes while the Guards were standing around-

Nope nope. I can't say that. It wasn't boring at all because it's Valentines day in Xing and people were flirting and making out and shit like that. Unfortunately, this was also the day some friends decided to visit. Mainly from Amestris.

"Stop messing around Ed!" Winry shouted angrily while slamming her wrench down on the blonde's head. As the two started to argue, the girl with black hair sighed.

"Guys," Kaili said, "Maybe you should stop arguing before we get to the Palace. People might stare..."

"Who are you to talk, Kaili?!" Ed yelled angrily.

Kaili turned around on her horse to glare harshly at him before speaking in a low tone, "Ed. Don't forget what Al told you. You're on thin ice for that whole shit with the pond last week. Especially when you tried to pants him."

Ed flinched before looking down, muttering, "Yes ma'am..."

"Good," she turned around to watch the road. Next to her, the brown haired country eyed the girl with apprehension. Even though she was friendly most of the time, people knew to be afraid of her when she was angry. She tended to look like the Ice Queen of the North, who she worked for, when she was angry.

"U-um," he spoke in a quiet voice, "B-Bella...?"

"Hm?"

"I-I think that w-we're almost there..." he said with a bit of fright.

"Ah. Thanks Feli."

~At the Palace!~

Meanwhile, inside the Palace, Lanfan had locked herself in her room.

She laid on her back on her bed, staring at her automail. She was thinking about her Grandfather, her friends, and, the one thing she kept coming back to, her feelings for the one she protected. Lanfan didn't know when they had appeared or started, but she did know that they weren't appropriate for someone like her. She was the Emperor's Shadow, she wasn't supposed to have feelings for him. Foo had drilled that fact into her when she was training. Somehow though, it still managed to happen. So now she had to figure a way to stop them. 

If there was a way...

Just as she was about to fall asleep, a loud noise from the hallway caused her to smile.

"OWW!!! Why do you keep hitting me?!"

"Because you won't stop causing trouble!" 

"Hey now, you two, calm down before-" 

SMACK!!

"STOP HITTING ME!!!"

"Hey guys," Lanfan said as she leaned against her doorway. "What's going on?"

Kaili spoke, "Ed and Winry are at it again... Do you know where Mei and Al are?"

She nodded. "Yes, they're in the throne room. I can take you there if you want."

"Sounds good," she said. As they walked, Lanfan whispered in Xingese to Kaili, "So is that Italy, the Italy? The one who you-"

"Shhh!!" She whispered/yelled back. "Someone might here you! And besides, it's not like he'd actually like me back."

"How so?"

"Well for first of all, he's just a friend," she spoke, "and second of all-"

"Kaili!!" All of a sudden, a shape came from the double doors and latched itself onto Kaili. It was none other than the Xingese Emperor, Ling Yao, who thought of Kaili as his own sister. "You actually came!"

Kaili scoffed lightly and pushed him away. "Hey Ling. See you haven't changed at all."

"Why would I?" he asked. "I have no reason to change! No matter what the stupid ass elders think!"

"That can turn out to be dangerous Ling," she said, "Maybe you should-"

"I still don't give two shits about it," Ling said. 

As she rolled her eyes, Kaili noticed something. Italy wasn't around them. When she looked around to find him, she saw him talking to a bunch of giggling girls. She frowned at the sight and turned away. Lanfan noticed and decided it would be a good time to be able to talk to her as well as get away from Ling for a bit. And luckily, Winry provided the best excuse to leave.

"I'm sorry boys," Winry grabbed both of the girls arms, "But I came to shop and shop I will."

"H-hey!" Kaili said as she was dragged away. "What-"

"Shh!" she whispered. "I'm getting you guys out so we can meet up with Mei!"

Lanfan blinked. "Mei...?"

So the two went with Winry to go meet up with the small Alchoristorist, who meet them by the pond and immediately started a conversation.

"So how's your love life?"

"WHAT?!" Lanfan and Kaili shouted, both were blushing but only Lanfan's was hidden behind her mask. 

"I don't-" 

Mei interrupted Kaili's protest. "Oh come on, Kaili. It's obvious you like Italy."

"Oh yeah? I play that card too," she snapped blushing even more, "It's obvious that you like Alphonse."

She blushed, "Yeah well, at least we're together."

That shut everyone up. All three girls stared at the girl, shocked.

"Wha...? When...?"

"A-a couple months now," Mei said, "Al was going to tell Ed but then the whole pond incident happened and now..."

Everyone was silent for a bit. After a few moments Kaili broke it.

"Yeah well," her voice was almost sad, "It's not like Italy actually likes me. He always flirts with other girls, even if I'm with him."

"Aw, don't be like that Kaili," Mei said. "I'm sure it'll work out."

"Whatever..."

Lanfan laid down on her back, thinking. 

~Meanwhile~

"Hey Sh-"

"Finish that and I'll kick your ass," Ed growled.

Ling chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Hey guys?" Italy walked up to them with worry in his eyes. "Where'd Bella go? She was just here..."

"Oh, Winry took them shopping," Ling said, "Or rather, she forced Kaili and Lanfan to go."

"Oh..."

"By the way," he said, "Why do you always call Kaili Bella?"

Italy blushed slightly. "U-um..."

"Do you like her?"

The Italian blushed even more, "... M-maybe a-a litt-tle..."

"Why haven't you told her then?" Ed asked.

"Because," Italy looked down, "I don't want to lose her as a friend..."

Ling smiled sympathetically and patted his back gently. "Well, good luck to you. I hope it all turns out well."

"What about you, Ling?" Ed asked. "Have you gotten anywhere with Lanfan yet?"

Ling groaned. "No. She's always distancing herself and never wants to spend anytime alone like we used to. Not to mention the Stupid ass council is always trying to convince me to marry. And Lanfan agrees!" He sighed, sitting down. "I just can't find the time anymore..."

"Why don't we help?" Ed asked and Italy nodded. "We can distract the girls while you talk to Lanfan."

Before Ling could agree, a voice came into the conversation. "Big brother?"

Ed turned to see Alphonse and smiled. "Hey Al! We came for a visit!"

"Oh..."

"By the way, I am sorry for what happened at the pond. It was an accident and I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Ed," he smiled back, "I know you didn't mean to." As he walked over, he saw Italy. "Hey Italy. How's it going?"

"Okay. Thank you for asking Al."

"No problem," Al said. "So what's the plan to get Ling and Lanfan together?"

"Well..." Ling spoke up after a while, "I do have one idea..."

~Le Time Skip brought to you by Ed the Shorty!~

By the time the girls got back from actual shopping, the palace was quiet. 

Kaili was the first to notice it and went to go check it out. While she did, the other girls stayed at the throne room, talking. When she didn't come back after a while, Mei was the one to go after her. They didn't want to wake Lanfan, who had passed out from staying up for almost a week straight guarding the Emperor. When Mei didn't come back, Winry went after her. By the time that Lanfan woke up, no one was in the Throne room. Curious on where everyone had gone, Lanfan went to go look for them.

The halls were deathly silent. No servants were about, no guards, nothing. Lanfan grew worried when she didn't find anything in anyone's room so she decided to check on the Emperor. 

When she grew close, Lanfan heard the sounds of frantic footsteps. She turned the corner and ran into Mei.

"Mei!"

"Lanfan! Oh thank god I found you!!"

"What? What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Ling!" Mei shouted. "Something's wrong with him!"

Lanfan grew panicked. "Where is he?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" Mei grabbed Lanfan's arm and ran towards Lings room. She opened the door and Lanfan ran in.

She searched the room quickly in order to evaluate the threat. Only... Ling was standing by his bed, perfectly healthy with no wounds. And stranger yet, when she turned around to ask Mei what was wrong, the girl only blinked as she shut the double doors.

"What..."

"Lanfan!" Ling greeted her with his usual smile. "You came!"

Lanfan immediately bowed at her waist. "Yes, sir. Is there something you need?"

Ling frowned. "Lanfan. I've told you before, you don't have to bow. It's just us."

After a moments hesitation, Lanfan stood up straight. "Is there-"

"And take off your mask."

Lanfan blinked in surprise. "...What? B-but sire, I need-"

"No you don't," Ling insisted. "You don't need it." She tried to protest, but he spoke again. "I will make you Lanfan."

Lanfan shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't take off my mask."

Ling sighed before walking over to her. Lanfan's cheeks immediately flared red as he gently took off her mask. He studied her for a moment before putting the mask on his nightstand. She knew that she wouldn't get it back until after he gave it to her. 

"Now," Ling said, "I believe there is something that needs to be done."

"A-and that is what, Sir?"

"First off, please call me Ling." He smiled gently at her. "And second of all, I believe that this needs to be done." Before Lanfan could ask what, Ling leaned towards her. Lanfan was completely unprepared for it so she just stood frozen.

After a few moments and Lanfan began to kiss back, the door burst open.

"Yes!! It worked!!" It was Mei.

Ling pulled back and glared at his younger half-sister. "Hey! You ruined the moment!"

"But it worked didn't it?" Mei asked, blushing a little. 

"Yeah!" This time it was Winry who walked it. "Kaili and Italy are together!"

Everyone looked at her. Winry only blinked at her. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Winry," Al said, "The plan was to get Ling and Lanfan together... Not Kaili and Italy..."

"Oops..."

"Well," Ed said, "Should we go give them the good news at least?"

"I-I wouldn't see them..."

Ling looked at her funny. "Why shouldn't we?"

The blonde scratched the back of her head. "Um... Well..."

"What did you do," Lanfan asked, speaking for the first time since they came in. 

"I, um... May have done something I shouldn't have..."

"And that is...?"

Winry blushed. "Um... Well... I wouldn't get them for a while at least..."

"What did you do?" Ling asked, more sterner than before.

"Well..."

"Oh my God," Mei said, her eyes widening. "You didn't..."

Winry chuckled nervously. "Yeah... I did..."

"Did what?" Ed asked, completely confused.

"Why would you do that?!" Al asked, completely shocked. 

"I thought that was the plan!"

"I have to go stop them," Ling mumbled, starting to walk out. He kissed Lanfan's cheek, making her blush more, before walking out to stop Kaili and Italy. (I won't say what but I'm sure you know what's going on...)

"Well it's not as bad as pantsing a girl who has her swimsuit on," Mei mumbled.

"Hey!!" Ed yelled. "I said sorry!!"


End file.
